Valerie Vekon
Valerie Vekon was a character played by Lord Kisin. She is currently deceased, with little to no chance of revival. She is a somewhat distant cousin of the Vekon Family's main branches. History Early Life Valerie was born to a Vekon father, and a Frostmind mother. The Vekon father was a rather respectable warrior, who soon died in battle, buried honourably. Raised among the Vekon, and by her mother, Valerie was led down a more mingled path than the others. She was raised with the usurper Zamorak being turned into Fenrir, the Fremennik deity who had the goal of removing the All-Father, who in turn mixed with Zaros in her teachings. The Fremennik spirits all joined the "Angels" the Vekon followed, who were in truth, Mahjarrat. Needless to say, Rebecca Frostmind tried to shelter Valerie as much as possible from the cruel Zarosian teachings, but by her natural urges, she wanted to know more. Eventually, when she turned 10, the Lunar mage gave up trying to keep Valerie away. Yet, Valerie's skewed ideals of the Vekon religion would later prove a hindrance to her progress. Growing up Upon reaching age seven, Valerie began her Vekon training, learning the Vekon spellbook and reaching physical peak. Valerie started with wind magic, to propel her spells, then learning basic fire spells, ice spells, shadow spells, healing and eventually, the legendary Blitzen Magic of Lightning. Valerie was taught to swim in strong currents and cold water, often in her leather armour. She learned how to fight well with a crude wooden staff, a spear, and a longsword. She was never one to perfect dagger-work. Eventually, Valerie began to craft her own weapons, at around age 15. She took a white log of ash, adding a glass orb to the top, along with a blade of metal similar to a halberd. The end result, was a "bayonet" staff, which functioned as well as a halberd, while being heavier than one. Aged 16, Valerie developed a deep fear for the ocean, when a baby Dagganoth jumped from her fishing net, biting her leg. The tooth-mark scars are faint, but ever-present. Valerie heard stories of the Daggermouths, and naturally, tried to avoid water as much as possible after the incident. The Vekonic Empire It was here Valerie perfected her magic. Being fairly accomplished with each, she watched as Velix Vekon, the then Chieftain of Rellekka, and Patriarch, lost to her cousin Drazker. Drazker IV rose as Patriarch, and Emperor. Valerie was impartial to the situation, though she was somewhat happy the younger generation was taking over. However, her then boyfriend, Renvald Frostshield, left the town under the heed of his brother Thorvald, who was in the midst of raising rebellion against the Vekon. She was sad, but knowing that her now ex-boyfriend was raising a sword against her family had riled her to no end. Valerie soon had to flee Rellekka, ad Zenthos Dae moved to retaliate against Drazker's hostile threats towards Ardougne and Camelot. Fleeing Relleka Naturally, Valerie had to flee somewhere. The first place she thought of was the other Vekon Colony at Karamja, teleporting there. While all was calm for a while, Lucius Renderra, going by "Kisin Vekon" left his post as Governer to smooth over relations with Ardougne. The ship never met its destination. Without a leader, Karamja began to crumble away, back to the way it was. Valerie rushed to find aid. Coming across Tai Bwo Wannai, the Fremennik woman was repelled by the group, sending the Vekon girl to some solace in Asgarnia. Valerie had developed a friendship with Hayley Spears during this time, the two Rellekan cast-aways making good friends in her eyes... But Hayley, in truth, was more about having a link inside the Vekon at this point, aware of the terror Drazker III caused, but Valerie was sheltered from. Eventually, Drazker re-appeared at Ardougne, Valerie making way to meet her cousin, for some solace. The Vekon Colony Soon after Drazker appeared, Kisin was brought out of preservation by Feugo Kisin, the usual persuasive politcal person, convinced Queen Sylvari to sell him Witchaven, which was currently abandoned. Kisin rose as its Lord, establishing it as a Vekonic Colony for safe-haven. Drazker, Valerie, Lyras, and others soon settled the land. Valerie lived with her people, as Vari began to cause mischeif for her husband's defeat, Valerie began to train, to establish her place as the top-lady-Vekon, not Vari. Valerie did find and help a Giant Eagle recover, and did also ride it once or twice. She loved the feeling of flying, but the Eagle left as soon as it lacked need for her Healing Magic. Eventually, Xolotl interefered with the Vekon, silencing Vari by scaring her senseless. When your Deities tell you to do something, you do it. Even if it is reclaiming your husband's honour. Valerie now found herself the top-woman, with no competition. Demise at Ardougne Valerie grew a little arrogant during this time. Leaving her colony for the city, she began to help people in the name of her faith, constantly. One day, a boy approached her. He couldn't have been more than 8, and asked for some bread. Valerie couldn't say no, reaching into her bag for the heel of bread for the boy. When she looked back, the boy had charged a teleport, whisking the two off to a dark, dismal cell in the Wilderness. A man clad in red robes paced, identifying himself as Vasco Marcato, who threatened to torture Valerie until she said everything about Zaros she knew. Valerie kept giving, over and over, the same tale she knew. The skewed mash-up of Fremennik and Zarosian idealodies. Vasco was not pleased, peeling back and carving into Valerie's once fair skin until she spoke up. She never did break her beliefs, believing them true. Vasco, believing Valerie to be worthless, blasted the inside of her chest with fire magic, scorching her flesh from the inside out until her death. As a trophy, he severed her left hand, which has joined the countless other bones he had. To teach the Vekon to speak faster next time, Vasco had teleported Valerie to Ardougne Market, the half-flayed, mangled body hardly identifiable as her, aside from her engraved necklace reading "To Valerie, my loving Daughter." The grimacing sight attracted much of Ardougne's Higher Class, who mourned her. Others wanted to find the people responsible. Valerie was carried off by Snotfoot and Kisbeth to her last physical site, where she was burned. However, Valerie's shade still wandered the halls of Vasco's Castle, forever repeating the tale she told Vasco; her story. Her final words. Final Rest It was Alexis Renderra, Valerie's cousin on her mother's side, who ultimately let her spirit rest. Oavatos the Shade took refuge in the former Marcato Fortress, including reviving the shades who wandered the grounds. Valerie was one. Oavatos treated her special, especially due to his hatred of the Vekon. He had Valerie attack Alexis, Rolf Rosemond, and Kuzoe Miyako. Fighting bravely, Valerie repeated her tale over and and over, her ghostly blade and shield casting spell after spell... Eventually, an arrow from Alexis' bow landed in her form, draining the power of Necromancy from her spirit. Valerie nodded with a final farewell to Gielinor, headed to the Fremennik Spirit Realm through Eir. Her spirit, as she faded, left a subtle hint as to the location of her sword. Armaments Weapons Valerie's Longsword, Tearjerker Crafted after the Rellekkan attack, Valerie had the smith name it Tearjerker, a steel blade she intended to use to force the raiders to have a man fall for every tear she shed. The hilt removed from the Fremennik Blade, she had a new one crafted of elemental metal by Nathan Vindicta, a non-Fremennik smith who would work with the magic metal. The result, was a sword easily used for magic as well as melee. The folded Fremennik steel was 40 inches, tapering towards the end, gradually. The hilt added extra weight, making the otherwise heavier tip more balanced. Sturmlanze (Spear of the Storms) Valerie crafted this staff of ashwood and an old halberd blade, with the addition of a magical orb, charged with wind. The staff was known to blast a furiously cold gale, slowing many in their tracks, to allow another Vekon to strike with the deadly lightning. This blended Valerie's natural talent of Ice Magic, from her Lunar mother, to the staff's power of wind, with the Zarosian twist of the Vekon. It could, later on, use the Lightning on its own as Valerie practiced her art. The Lightning would mingle with the gale, weakening the force of both, but having a far greater chance of hitting. Armour Valerie armed herself in Rellekka with a leather jerkin, longsleeved and trimmed in Wolf's fur, a cowl attached to protect her from the cold winds of Rellekka. Under the cowl, she wore her hair in bronze wire, or in braids, to keep it from blowing in her face during her own magic, should she need to remove the cowl for better vision. Valerie wore a wolf-pelt Skirt, her chaps underneath it aiding in keeping her warm. The forearms and shins were adorned with vambraces and greaves respectively, crafted of steel engraved with the runic markings of the Lunar Magi, meant to increase her ice magic when she went to use it. Her boots were leather, with toes of steel added. Magic Valerie had a habit of using the Lunar names for her magic, where she could. As such, her spellbook is written in that tongue. Feueren, The Blaze Magic. Valerie was taught fire magic first by the Vekon, becoming relatively skilled with it, though it was not her favourite, she understood the necessity of it. She had learned to cast normal fireballs, and cause streams of magic to erupt from her staff, up to 20 feet away. Eisdielen, The Frost Magic. Originally learning the art from her mother, Valerie found herself extremely fond of the cold spells of the North, using the art of the Frostmind's over prefference of the Vekonic art. While many scoffed at this, some realized the great potential the frozen gales could cause, and kept her trying at it. Eventually, Valerie also learned the Vekonic way of removing water from the air and surroundings, freezing it as razor sharp shards and throwing them. She began to combine the two near her death, but would have been capable, if given another month or so, with ripping a target to shreds with the two spells, while numbing them enough to not feel a thing in their horrible passing. Schatten, The Dark Magic. Valerie practiced the shadow spells of the Vekon dutifully, well aware the magic would be viewed as evil by even other magi. While she did not grow too advanced, she learned enough to temporarily blind a foe, allowing her Ice and Fire to function at full potential on the now-unaware victim. Blitzen, The Lightning Magic The final combative spells Valerie learned were those of Lightning magic, the staple of Vekon Spells. She used this very well, beginning to work on it as much as she originally did her Ice, due to other instinctual behaviour. The Lightning scared the animals and scarred the earth, as the mage grew in prowess. She managed to send full bolts, lightning balls, and arcs of lightning for her foes, practicing obsessively with it and her Ice Magic to prepare to challenge Vari. Genesungen, The Healing Magic Valerie had learned two healing arts early on in her life, the Lunar style, and the Vekonic one. Both had different sources, the Lunar one coming from one's own physical energy, the Vekonic from the magical energy. Using both, Valerie was able to push herself far further to heal someone, but would ultimately be more successful if she didn't push herself, and healed many slowly. Instead, she gave her all into one person, likely saving one important life, but not that of the whole group. Trivia *Valerie's Death was the official start of the Marcato Storyline. The suspicious circumstances led Lucius to research the marks left on Valerie, namely the Triangle Circle of the Marcato, a symbol the Renderra knew all too well. *Valerie strived for the perfect body. She used candle-wax weekly, to ceremoniously wax her naturally hairy Fremennik legs, in what many others called a painful procedure. *Valerie's mother being a Frostmind, and her boyfriend being a Frostshield, due to the split in the The Frostshield Clans a couple thousand years before, would have reunited the two, if they actually wed. *While Valerie did like the prospect of having a husband and children, she was more absorbed in her training, and feared pregnancy would keep her from it. So she sought no relationship during much of her life. *Valerie could play a lyre, and sing fairly well. Occasionally, people would slow down to listen to the music as they passed her home in Rellekka. *Valerie inherited the Frostmind blue eyes over the purple of the Vekon. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Fremennik Category:Zarosian Category:Modern Magic user Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Mage Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Healer Category:Warrior Category:Vekon